


Accidental Matchmaker

by KayProm



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Gyujin has a way with words, Gyujin ships everyone, M/M, Sort of crack??, canonAU, eventual angst, okay there's actually quite a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kogyeol likes Kuhn<br/>Kuhn likes Jinhoo<br/>Jinhoo likes Wooshin<br/>Wooshin likes Xiao<br/>Xiao likes Hwanhee<br/>Hwanhee likes Sunyoul<br/>Sunyoul like Bitto<br/>Bitto likes Wei<br/>Wei likes Gyujin<br/>And Gyujin just wishes everyone would notice already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Things in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> matchmaker (noun)  
> a person who arranges relationships between others

It was your average, ordinary day in the UP10TION dorm. Hwanhee and Dongyeol were running around the living room; Yein was pleading for them to stop; Wooseok, Sooil, Changhyun, and Sungjun were sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching a soccer game; and Gyujin was lying stretched out on the couch, book in hand, trying to block everyone out. But just like masturbating whilst having the pre-existing thought that your dead relatives could be watching, it was much easier said than done. 

  

From another room entered Minsoo with a can of coke in hand as he carefully made his way over to Sooil on the floor. He handed the older boy the can, earning a half-hearted thanks in reply. Loud yells of "OH COME ON!" and "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" resonated from the enthusiastic soccer fans, and it took everything Gyujin had not to roll his eyes right then and there. 

  

From behind the couch, Yein was still trying (and failing) to get the maknaes to stop running around the room. They had resorted to tossing a pillow back and forth between them, much to the older's dismay. 

  

"Dongyeol, Hwanhee; stop throwing the pillow before you break something," Yein cried. 

  

"We're not gonna break anything," Dongyeol scoffed as he threw the pillow. The pillow zoomed right through Hwanhee's fingertips, and straight into a lamp, causing it to topple over and shatter. 

  

"Oops," both boys said in unison. Gyujin looked over as Yein stared at the two youngest, giving them the 'I'm not mad, just disappointed,' face. 

  

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!" shrieked Hwanhee as he ran over to the pile of shattered glass. Yein gasped as he quickly tugged the boy back before he did something stupid like picking up the glass with his hands. 

  

"It's alright, I've got it," the older boy said with a weary smile as he patted the boy on the head. Hwanhee nodded his head solemnly before slinking off to the side with Dongyeol.  

  

"What was that?" Jinwook asked, peeking his head in from the kitchen doorway where he had been making dinner for everyone. 

  

"Tweedle dee and tweedle dum broke a lamp," Gyujin deadpanned, not bothering to look up from his book. The eldest laughed as he lightly smacked Gyujin on the back of the head, earning a deathly glare from the younger boy, but it came across far more cute than it was intimidating. 

 

Jinwook looked over to Sooil who was still staring at the TV as if nothing was happening around him. "Sooil," the oldest spoke, gaining the other boy's attention. "I thought you were watching the dongsaengs?" he jibed. Sooil just shrugged as he shot the eldest a gummy smile. The older laughed as he shook his head slightly, "Aish, what am I going to do with you?" 

  

Gyujin could think of a few things, not that he really wanted to think of his two oldest hyungs getting it on. He physically shook his head to flush the thoughts from his mind. Next to Sooil, Minsoo looked away from the two oldest as Sooil flashed the leader a flirtatious smirk. _"Ew!"_ thought Gyujin, also averting his gaze and somehow stopping himself from gagging at the thought of those two together. #notp  

  

It was sad really. Everyone could see just how head over heels Minsoo was for Sooil, or how Jinwook was thirsting to pounce on Wooseok's pocket rocket. Everyone except the dense fuckers experiencing it, that is. 

  

_"Of course,"_ he thought as he glanced over at Minsoo, pursing his lips in thought. He just had to set them up! _"Now how can I get those two together?"_ He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone trying to get his attention until he felt a light smack on the knee. He glanced over only to be met with an inquisitive head tilt from Sungjun. 

  

"What are you thinking about, Gyujin-ah?" Sungjun asked.  

  

_"Well fuck,"_ the boy thought. He didn't quite think about how he probably looked like an idiot staring off into space like that. Was he staring at Minsoo? God he hoped not. He glanced down at the book loosely being held in his hands with the title _The Door Into Summer_ and an image of a cat printed on the cover. "Just the theoretical possibility of time travel, is all," Gyujin replied. Was it a lie? Not entirely. He has pondered the possibility of time travel before, especially since reading this book, but not necessarily at this exact moment in time. Sungjun must have either bought the small lie or let it sly as he simply just smiled before standing up from the floor. Gyujin lifted his legs as the older boy took a seat on the couch before letting them fall onto Sungjun's lap. 

  

Gyujin tried to go back to his book, but his mind kept wandering. How was he going to get Sooil and Minsoo together? And what about Jinwook and Wooseok? How long had their been so much sexual tension in their dorm? Were there other potential couples in their little ensemble that he had just failed to notice? These questions (and many others) quickly filled his head as he quickly dug out his phone from his pocket and opened up a note. 

  

**Operation: KuhnGyeol and** **WooHoo**  

  

The Master Plan was set in motion, now all Gyujin had to do was actually think of a plan…


	2. KuhnGyeol Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: KuhnGyeol will now commence--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> I'll try to post more consistently from here-on-out I promise! *pinky swears*

Gyujin just wanted to go on the record and say that this was _not_ his original intention.  

  

He, Sooil, Minsoo, and Changhyun were watching TV back at their dorm following a rather hectic day of practices. Sooil and Changhyun were seated on the couch, perpetually leaning over their knees as they watched whatever soccer game was on TV today. Minsoo was seated in the chair adjacent to the couch, legs kicked over the arms as he lazy scrolled through something on his phone, leaving Gyujin to sit on the floor, slightly reclined against Minsoo's chair with his book in his lap.  

  

From the kitchen, Jinwook entered with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He walked over to the couch and took a seat directly in front of Sooil on the floor.   

  

"Who's playing?" the leader asked, situating himself against Sooil's legs as he popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth.  

  

"Busan IPark vs Jeju United," Sooil replied, not taking his eyes off the TV screen, as he reached down towards Jinwook to grab some of his popcorn. Gyujin glanced at the TV to see a person in an orange uniform sprinting down the field, weaving in and out of blue and white striped players. It would have been quite impressive if Gyujin actually knew who either of these teams were (or if he cared about soccer but that's an argument for another day).  

  

Apparently the two soccer fans knew the teams playing though. As the orange player kicked the ball, bypassing right by the goalie and straight into the net, Changhyun excitedly stood up. "YES! YES! GOAL!!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the arm as he whooped loudly. Jinwook also jumped up off the ground, hopping in place as he pulled Sooil to his feet so they could celebrate together.   

  

Gyujin turned back to look at Minsoo, before getting an accidental knee to his head as the older boy swiftly swung his legs over off the arm of the chair and back to the floor as he stood suddenly.  

  

"Ah, fuck," Gyujin grimaced, holding his head in an attempt to stop it from hurting. Changhyun glanced over just as Minsoo's retreating form passed the kitchen threshold.  

  

"Where's he going?" Changhyun asked Gyujin in an inquisitive tone. Sooil also glanced in Gyujin's direction as the younger shrugged and followed in the direction Minsoo ran off in.  

  

"You alright?" Gyujin asked once in the kitchen, out of range from any eavesdroppers in the living room. Minsoo was facing opposite Gyujin as he rubbed what Gyujin could only assume were tears from his eyes.  

  

"I'm fine," Minsoo replied, but Gyujin could tell from the older's slightly hoarse voice that he was most definitely NOT fine.  

  

"What's the matter, hyung?" Gyujin asked, taking a few steps closer to Minsoo.  

  

"It's not important..." Minsoo trailed, looking down at his feet as he spoke. Gyujin stepped a little closer and wrapped his arms around the older's waist. "I'm sorry," Minsoo whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. Gyujin had never seen his hyung like this before; so sensitive, so unsure, so, dare he say it, broken. He didn't realize before how much Minsoo really did care for Sooil, but he knew he had to do something.  

  

"Have you told him how you feel?" Gyujin asked once Minsoo's crying stopped.   

  

"Is it that fucking obvious?" the older laughed, pushing out of Gyujin's grip. "No, no I have not. It doesn't matter anyways."   

  

"Hyung," Gyujin began, grabbing hold of Minsoo's wrist as he tried to walk past him. From behind Minsoo, Gyujin could see right into the living room where a certain Dongchi was standing from his seat on the couch. _I have an idea._  

  

"I think I might know a way to get you with Sooil," Gyujin began, directing his attention back on Minsoo as he quickly spoke. "But you might not like it..."  

  

Kogyeol tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What?" he asked.  

  

Sooil was a couple of feet from the door, not yet paying attention to the boys still standing in the middle of the kitchen. _It's now or never_ Gyujin thought as he pulled Minsoo to him. Minsoo, despite being slightly taller than the younger boy, was surprisingly easy to maneuver and fell straight into Gyujin's arms. The older's eyes opened in shock and he quickly tried to pull away, but was held in place by the younger. Gyujin leaned in and placed a chaste but convincing kiss to the older's lips. Although the kiss was quick, it did the job because from the doorway an audible gasp was heard. 

  

Minsoo quickly pulled away and turned around only to be face-to-face with a wide-eyed Sooil.  

  

"I-I," Sooil stuttered, glancing between Gyujin and Minsoo before high-tailing it out of the room.  

  

Minsoo stood there for a few seconds, jaw-hanging down to the ground, as he stood through the now empty doorway. After the initial confusion wore off, anger struck him and he quickly whipped around to face a smirking Gyujin. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Minsoo yelled, hitting Gyujin multiple times in the chest with balled up fists.  "He's going to think I'm with you!" 

  

"I told you you weren't going to like it," Gyujin shrugged as he grabbed Minsoo's wrists to stop the incoming blows.  

 

The older regained his composure and took his arms back from Gyujin's grip. He didn't know what the younger was talking about but he had to fix this. _Somehow._ The older turned around from Gyujin before racing down the hall after the older boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of KuhnGyeol part 1!  
> Sorry it got a little bit angsty there, but we'll make things a tad fluffier next time :D
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I really love hearing any feedback you have to offer~  
> Plus your comments get me crying like a baby. It's really unattractive but for you guys I can make the sacrifice <3
> 
> Thanks Again!!!~~  
> \\(˚▽˚)/


	3. KuhnGyeol Part 2

"Sooil!" Minsoo called as he ran through the halls after the other boy. What was Gyujin thinking kissing him like that? Did Gyujin like him? Was Gyujin jealous of Sooil? Minsoo was already confused, he really didn't need this adding to it. 

 

Minsoo tore open the door to his and Sooil's shared bedroom to see the older boy sprawled out over his bed like a child having a tantrum. Minsoo would have laughed at the sight, but quickly pushed the feeling aside. _N_ _ow_ _was definitely not the time for that_. 

 

"Sooil?" the younger boy called softly as he walked over to the side of the bed, before slowly lowering himself down next to him.  

 

"Don't worry about it," he muttered into the bed, not even sparing Minsoo a glance. "You don't have to explain anything to me." 

 

"You don't understand--" Minsoo began before Sooil cut him off by sitting up suddenly, startling the younger who nearly fell off the bed 

 

"What's not to understand?" Sooil screamed at the younger. "You're with Gyujin. That's it, end of story!" Minsoo gulped. He had never seen Sooil so angry before. Playfully angry, yes. Like when Minsoo would steal the older's mangas or when he interrupted him during some of his "private time" (although to be fair he only did that once and how was he supposed to know that that's what Sooil snuck away to do? It's not like he wouldn't have happily assisted Sooil with his... "situation"). 

 

"No, Sooil," the younger protested, "There's nothing going on between Gyujin and I."  

 

"I'm not an idiot, Minsoo," the older boy scoffed, "I _saw_ you two kissing. How can you do this to me?" 

 

This time it was Minsoo's turn to scoff. "Do what to you exactly? It's not like you care about me anyways!" If Minsoo didn't know any better he would have thought that Sooil sounded jealous, and he's gotta say, it wasn't a bad look for the older. _Damn_ _,_ _he really had to stop doing that._  

 

"How can you say that?" The older boy looked as if he was going to cry as he looked at the younger. "You're my best friend, Minsoo. And I--" he bit his lip as he looked into Minsoo's eyes, his own looking as if they were about to burst into tears at any moment. 

 

"You what!?" Minsoo demanded. 

 

"...I like you." Sooil whispered, his voice so quiet that Minsoo almost didn't hear him. Sooil wasn't making eye contact now as he stared at his hands that rested on his lap. 

 

"You... You do? Because I swear Sooil if you are just playing a trick on me--" 

 

"No," Sooil said, shaking his head slowly as he finally let the tears rolls down his cheeks. "No tricks, Minsoo. I really like you." 

 

Minsoo didn't know when he started crying, and honestly he couldn't care to stop it as the tears began to pour from his eyes like a monsoon. He grabbed Sooil's chin and pulled it up to look him in the eyes before closing the distance between their lips. Sooil was quick to respond and kissed Minsoo back with as much eagerness as the younger. As the two pulled away a few seconds later, Minsoo had a wide smile plastered on his face as ugly tears continued pouring from his eyes. "I like you too." 

 

"Really?" It was Sooil's turn to be shocked as his jaw hung slightly open. Minsoo just nodded as he bit his lip to stop himself from crying. "But-But what about--" 

 

"I see this worked better than I intended it to," said another voice from across the room. Minsoo and Sooil both turned to the doorway to see Gyujin leaning against the door frame, smirk plastered on his face. 

 

"What worked out?" Sooil asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Gyujin laughed as he propelled himself off the frame before walking further into the room, arms clasped behind his back. "By kissing Minsoo I knew it would invoke some reaction from you," the younger began, smirking slightly at the older boys as they listened to Gyujin reveal his plan. "Although to be honest I was expecting more fight as opposed to flight. Nevertheless, I'm pleased to see that the plan still worked." 

  

Minsoo nodded his head in understanding. "So that's why you kissed me? Because you knew it would make Sooil jealous?"  

 

"Precisely." 

 

"Yah!" Sooil yelled, tossing a pillow at Gyujin's head, "Why are you talking like a pretentious businessman!?" 

 

"I'm not really sure..." the youngest trailed, pursing his lips in thought. _"Maybe I have been reading too many books lately."_ Sooil just laughed as he threw another pillow at Gyujin, successfully snapping the boy out of his trance. 

 

"That was for interfering in our personal lives," Sooil replied, smile evident on his face, 

 

"If I wouldn't of interfered Minsoo hyung would still be staring at you from across the room as you ogled over Jinwook," he replied, spitting his tongue out at Sooil. 

 

"Wait, what about your crush on Jinwook?" Minsoo asked as he looked over to Sooil.  

 

"Well, to be honest," the oldest began as he put an arm behind his neck, "I only started liking Jinwook because I thought you were straight and thought I'd actually have a chance with him." 

 

"You wouldn't," Gyujin chimed in as he took a seat at the edge of the bed, earning a light kick in the arm from the older. "Ow! What I meant was Jinwook has the hots for Wooseok, so I don't think it would have worked out." 

 

"Wait, so hyung likes Wooseok?" Sooil asked, eyes as wide as saucers as he stared at Gyujin. 

 

The youngest in the room scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "If by like you mean Jinwook wants to hop on the Wooseok express and ride him through the country side, then yes, Jinwook likes him." 

 

Sooil laughed. "What makes you think Jinwook would be the one receiving?" he asked with a playful eyebrow waggle. 

 

"You kidding? With the way Jinwook has been thirsty for his dick? There's no way he would be topping." 

 

"So what's your next plan?" Minsoo asked, as he tried to push the thoughts of two of his members getting it on as far from his brain as possible. 

 

"Hmm..." Gyujin trailed as he scratched his head. "You know, I didn't really think this far ahead. I kind of just winged it with you guys." 

 

"Wait, so you just kissed me and hoped that Sooil would give a reaction?!" 

 

Gyujin shrugged. "I mean yeah kind of. My original plan was to order a dozen roses addressed to you from Sooil, but I thought this would work just as well. And it's cheaper." 

 

Minsoo opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he looked at Sooil. The older boy just smiled as he leaned over, planting a soft kiss to Minsoo's cheek. 

 

"You know," the oldest began, as he connected his hand with Minsoo's, "It did work."  

  

So yes, maybe this wasn't Gyujin's original intention. Never once when thinking of plans did he think he would have to _kiss_ any of them. But Gyujin couldn't argue with the results, and as he looked at his two hyung's as they stared into each others eyes lovingly he couldn't help but feel as though he accomplished something. 

 

Gyujin slowly stood up from his bed as he whipped out his phone from his pocket and opened his notes. 

 

**Operation:** ~~ **KuhnGyeol and**~~ **WooHo** **o**  

 

Now that those two were taken care of, it was time for Gyujin's next plan of attack. Back to square one for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! Kuhn and Kogyeol finally are together!!  
> Gyujin you sly dog, you ;)
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought, I love hearing your feedback <3


	4. Just Friends?

Gyujin didn't remember it being this hard trying to set up Minsoo and Sooil. At least with those two they were always in the same room together. But with Wooseok and Jinwook they seemed to _never_ be together. Gyujin was even starting to doubt that the leader was even interested until he would catch Jinwook staring longingly at the boy. _"And I thought Minsoo was pathetic, aish!"_  

  

He couldn't blame the older really. Wooseok _is_ attractive, I mean hell he's their visual for fuck's sake! (Gyujin still thinks Sungjun should have won that title but he digresses). So as Gyujin noticed the leaders stares at the younger boy becoming more and more frequent, and the pained expression on the oldest's face whenever Wooseok's attention was directed to someone else, he knew that he couldn't just sit back and hope these two worked it out on their own. Which is why Gyujin was once again playing matchmaker for his precious hyung's. 

 

\--- 

 

Gyujin was sitting at the kitchen counter playing with his blocks despite the fact that Jinwook told him to put them away at least 12 times now. The leader was at the stove, boiling some ramen for the group's lunch. As both boys were so distracted by their own activities, neither seemed to notice Wooseok's presence as he walked into the kitchen, stopping just behind the leader as he looked over his shoulder. 

 

"Whatcha cookin'?" Wooseok asked, causing the leader to jump nearly out of his indoor slides. The leader turned and smiled upon seeing who it was. 

 

"Hey, Wooseokkie," the leader beamed, corners of his mouth turned up so far, and looking so Joker-esque that Gyujin was marginally scared for his safety. But that was just Jinwook's smile. Whenever Wooseok was around, the leader just emitted rays of sunshine from his mouth. Gyujin thought it was kind of disgusting, how someone can be so utterly immersed in gaiety, but the leader was in love so he ignored his indifferent opinion for his hyung's sake. 

 

"Just a little lunch for everyone," the leader continued as he went back to mixing the ramen.  

 

Wooseok made a light hum in response before walking to the fridge and taking out a can of cola. He popped it open and took a swig before looking over to Gyujin. "And what about you, Gyujin-ah?" 

 

"Playing with his blocks even though I told him countless times to put them away," the leader deadpanned from his spot at the stove before the boy even had a chance to speak. Gyujin looked up and glared at the leader as the other two laughed. "Gyujinnie, why don't you help me with the cooking?" the leader asked nicely. 

 

Gyujin pursed his lips as if he was actually contemplating it for a moment. "I could do that… or, I have an even better plan. You can do the cooking, and I'll supervise." 

 

"Aish, these kids," Jinwook laughed, shaking his head back and forth. 

 

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Gyujin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the leader. 

 

Wooseok walked over and ruffled Gyujin's hair, earning a glare from the boy at him too. "Gyujin-ah, you're so cute." 

 

Jinwook tapped the chopsticks on the side of the pot a few times before setting them on the counter. "Lunch is ready," the leader informed, wiping his hands on a damp towel. "You two dish up, I'm gonna go get the rest of the guys." 

 

Gyujin was quick to spring to his feet and dashed around the counter to the ramen. 

 

"Aren't you on a diet?" Wooseok chuckled.  

 

Gyujin looked up from his bowl, big portion of ramen dangling from his mouth as he slurped it lewdly. "It's my cheat day." 

 

"That's what you said the last time." 

 

"That was my cheat day too." 

 

"Hey, hyungs," Dongyeol and Hwanhee chimed in unison as they entered the kitchen, making a B-line straight for the pot of ramen. Gyujin merely nodded his head in acknowledgment as he continued to slurp his noodles, while Wooseok walked over and hung over Dongyeol's shoulders as the maknae was dishing himself his own ramen bowl. 

 

"Gah, hyung. You're heavy," he whined. The older boy just laughed as he ruffled his hair. 

 

"Make sure you get plenty to eat, Dongyeollie." 

 

"Yes, hyung," he assured with an eye roll. Wooseok just laughed, tousling the boy's hair once more before leaving the kitchen. 

  

\--- 

  

Gyujin didn't think he would ever be able to move again. The group had just finished with another excruciatingly long and tedious practice session to keep in shape until their next comeback (whenever that will be). Gyujin was currently spread out on the ground in a pile of his own sweat, limbs awkwardly extended like some sort of deranged starfish. Next to him sat Sungjun who was trying desperately to get more water out of his depleted water bottle.  

 

"Hyung, I can't feel my legs," Gyujin groaned into the floor. He understood why the company wanted them to keep in shape even in their off time, but what he didn't understand was why the company wanted them to practice until they were on the verge of keeling over.  

 

Sungjun just laughed at the youngers dramatic cries and turned so he could face him. "Here," the older spoke as he gently massaged Gyujin's tortured legs. The younger let out a moan in content, earning a playful slap on the butt from the older. Sungjun removed his hands after a few minutes, but as the younger boy began whimpering Sungjun returned to massaging his needy dongsaeng. 

 

"Better?" Sungjun asked after a few more minutes of massaging. 

 

"Much," the younger replied, turning over so he now laid on his back and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Thanks, hyung." 

 

"You're welcome." 

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they listened to the soft chatter from their group members around the room. Far on Gyujin's left sat Minsoo and Sooil as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Not many words were exchanged but their expressions spoke volumes... at least Gyujin assumed it did. Whatever message their eyebrows were conveying was indecipherable from the younger's standpoint, but then again he wasn't meant to understand it in the first place. 

 

In another corner of the room sat Yein, Changhyun, and Jinhoo as they talked about this or that. Again, Gyujin couldn't really understand them either (mostly because he didn't want to). Usually when those three talked it was boring grown up talk like politics or religion, and he really couldn't be bothered. Although, he did take note of Yein's fond stares in Changhyun's direction, and filed that away for later. 

 

Directly in front of Gyujin (and a little to the right if you wanted to be fussy) sat Hwanhee, Wooseok, and Dongyeol. The three looked comfortable as they idly chatted away about practice. Gyujin would normally not pay too much attention to them either, but something about the way Wooseok interacted with Dongyeol was giving him mixed messages.  

 

Dongyeol was sitting in between Wooseok's legs, slightly reclined against the older's chest. The older had his arms wrapped loosely around the maknae's waist, with his head propped on Dongyeol's shoulder as he casually chatted with the two boys. 

 

On one hand it could just be that the older boy is being nice and letting his dongsaeng rest against him, putting his arms in a spot where they are most comfortable. 

 

On the other hand, the position did look oddly intimate and it could be a sign that Wooseok had feelings for the boy. 

 

The caring glances and the older's incessant petting of the youngest's hair did nothing to sate his worries of that fact either. 

 

_Does_ _Wooseok_ _Hyung like_ _Dongyeollie_ _?_  

 

Maybe that's not as crazy as Gyujin wants to think it is. He can think of many instances where the two have seemed close, but he had always just assumed that was how they naturally acted. Dongyeol was touchy with everyone; Wooseok, Changhyun, Sungjun, even Gyujin himself. Wooseok though wasn't as touchy, at least not that Gyujin could pinpoint exactly. He would often shy away from skinship, and would rarely initiate it, but judging by the way he and Dongyeol were currently touching he was starting to question that though.  

 

"Hey, Hyung?" Gyujin asked. 

 

"Yeah, Gyujinnie?" 

 

"How can you tell when someone likes someone, or they're just being friendly?" 

 

"Uh, wh-why do you ask?" Sungjun stuttered. Gyujin shrugged as he nodded his head in Wooseok's direction. The older looked over to see the Wooseok, Dongyeol, and Hwanhee chatting amongst themselves. Wooseok had one arm around the maknae's waist and the other hand gently running through his now black locks. "What about them?" Sungjun asked. Sure, their position may look intimate to some, but the boys were very close with one another. He can't even count the amount of times he and Gyujin have slept in compromising position's with Sungjun's arms wrapped snuggly around the younger's waist (grant it maybe they weren't exactly the best example considering his feelings for the younger). 

 

"Do you think Wooseok likes Dongyeol?" Gyujin asked. 

 

The older looked again, a little more closely this time, and noticed a few things. Like the way Wooseok's lips hovered dangerously close to Dongyeol's neck, or the way he smiled so endearingly whenever the maknae began to speak. Things that Sungjun himself can recall doing to Gyujin many times in the years knowing him. 

 

"Honestly, I can't tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is there something between Wooseok and Dongyeol? Or is Gyujin worrying over nothing?  
> I really love and appreciate you guys so much. This has been my favorite story I've ever written so far.  
> Thank you guys for everything!!~~ <3


	5. WooWook Part 1

Today there were no cheers of joy from the members as they returned home from a long day of practicing. There were no arguments over what they would watch on TV, or calling dibs on the bathroom. For the first time in a long time, all ten members were silent as they shuffled into their dorm, with nothing but the sound of their socked feet on the ratty carpet.

 

During practice today, the CEO of the company decided to stop by for a "quick visit," before proceeding to chew the ten members out for the majority of their allotted practice time. Instead of encouraging the boys, or congratulating them on how far they had come, the CEO only affirmed all of their fears; 

 

_That they will fail._  

_That they will never make a name for themselves._  

_That all of this work is for nothing._    

 

"Well that sucked," Changhyun grumbled to himself as he slammed the door behind him. The rest of the members silently nodded their heads in agreement, as they all took a seat in the living room. Some of the members squeezed their way onto the single couch, while others opted to lay out on the floor and bury their faces into the dirty carpet.  

 

Gyujin looked over to Jinwook who looked even more crushed than the rest of them. He was standing in the middle of the living room, eyes locked firmly on the ground. The oldest seemed to have gotten the worst of the CEO's wrath, being the leader and all. The CEO didn't bother to sugar coat the fact that the leader carries all of the responsibility, and that whatever goes wrong is on his head. If UP10TION were somehow to dissipate tomorrow; Jinwook would be to blame. 

 

Gyujin then looked over at the other members situated around the living room. On the couch sat Sungjun, Hwanhee, Changhyun, and Yein who were busy pushing each other over to try to get more room on the small piece of furniture. Directly below them sat a certain red-haired boy and the beloved maknae. Dongyeol had his head rested on Wooseok's shoulder as the older slowly ran his fingers through his hair. Jinwook also must have noticed the display taking place as he began to make his way out of the room.

 

"Hyung?" Gyujin called after him, tone full of worry. "Where are you going?" The leader didn't reply as he simply continued walking to his bedroom before softly shutting the door behind him. The younger boy glance back over to Wooseok who had also taken note of the leader's absence. Wooseok stared down the empty hallway towards the direction of Jinwook's room. The red-heads eyes full of sadness and what seemed to be... guilt? _"Does he feel guilty?"_ wondered Gyujin, looking back between Wooseok and the closed door. He unconsciously clenched his fists before stomping out of the room. _"Does he even know what he's doing to him?!"_  Gyujin cursed silently. Maybe he shouldn't be mad at Wooseok, it's not his fault if he doesn't have feelings for the leader, but he could at least tell him that instead of leading him on like a dog after a bone. Gyujin sighed; _Wooseok's really not doing that either, is he?_ The younger boy decided to make his way into the kitchen, hoping that a little bit of food will ease his mind. 

 

As he crossed the threshold of the kitchen, the boy immediately brought up his hands to cover his eyes. "Oh gross, hyungs," he cried. There stood Minsoo and Sooil as they passionately swapped saliva in the middle of the kitchen. "Can't you guys keep it in your pants a little longer?" Gyujin whined as he looked away from the scene taking place in front of him. 

 

The two pulled away from each other, producing a lewd 'pop' sound as they did so. "This is your doing, y'know," Sooil smirked. 

 

"I didn't think you guys would be so gross," Gyujin whined as he made his way over to the pantry, taking out a box of cookies, and carrying them over to the counter. He took a seat and took out a handful of cookies before popping them into his mouth in one simple motion. 

 

The two older boys shared a look before glancing back over to their pouting dongsaeng. "Gyujinnie, are you alright?" Minsoo asked as he cautiously approached the younger boy, taking a seat next to him at the counter. 

 

Gyujin looked at his hyung before unceremoniously stuffing three more cookies into his mouth, and nodding his head.  

 

"Gyujin-ah," Minsoo began, reaching out to tousle the younger's hair, "talk to me." 

 

"It's just... Jinwook hyung really likes Wooseok hyung, but I'm pretty sure Wooseok doesn't feel the same way." 

 

Minsoo nodded his head in understanding. "Sometimes it's just not meant to be, Gyujin-ah." 

 

"But that's not true!" Gyujin exclaimed, pounding a single fist on the table. "It is meant to be. They are meant to be together. They just don't know it yet!"  

 

Minsoo exchanged a sad look with Sooil as he gently carded his fingers through Gyujin's hair. "Gyujinnie," he spoke, "How can you even be sure Jinwook even feels that way? Have you asked him?" 

 

"Well... No, but I just know! The way he looks at Wooseok, i-it's not like how he looks at me or you. It's the same as the looks you used to give Sooil. Longing for something more, but fearing that it will be unattainable. He's too scared to try though because he doesn't want things to become awkward if his feelings aren't reciprocated, so he denies his feelings for what he thinks is the greater good." 

 

"You got all this from just a look?" Sooil asked skeptically. 

 

Gyujin shrugged. "My mom used to read Cosmo a lot..." 

 

"How do you know it's not a purely platonic thing? A bond between hyung and dongsaeng," Minsoo asked. 

 

"Are you kidding me? It's not just love in hyung's eyes; it's lust. He's practically begging to take a ride on Woo's pogo stick." 

 

Sooil laughed. "What makes you think Jinwook would be the one riding?" he asked. 

 

"With the way hyung has been thirsting for that dick there's no way he'd be topping." 

 

"Who's dick is hyung thirsty for?" All three heads turned to the entrance to the kitchen where a fourth person stood. Dongyeol had his head tilted slightly as he looked at the three other boys quizzically. 

 

"N-no ones," Minsoo assured the boy with a faux smile. 

 

"It's just a figure of speech," Gyujin added.  

 

"I'm not an idiot," Dongyeol fired back, as he made his way over to the three boys. "I know what you guys are talking about." 

 

The three older boys shared a look before looking back at Dongyeol. "Well you see..." Gyujin began, "We think... No, we're pretty sure Jinwook hyung has feelings for Wooseok." 

 

"Wait, Jinwook likes Wooseok?!" Dongyeol exclaimed, grabbing hold of Gyujin's shoulders, and shaking the older boy violently. 

 

"Ah!—easy, there," Gyujin replied as he carefully removed the youngers hands. "but yeah. Why?"  

 

"Because Wooseok likes Jinwook!" 

 

"He what!?" the three boys exclaimed in unison as they stared at the maknae incredulously. 

 

"Yeah... Didn't you know? He's always staring at him. It's kind of sad really." 

 

"Hold on, hold on, hold on..." Gyujin began, "so you're saying all this time the two have had feelings for each other and neither knew it?!" 

 

"Boy does that sound familiar," Sooil jibed, elbowing Minsoo playfully in the side. 

 

"We gotta do something!" Dongyeol exclaimed. 

 

"But how?!" Gyujin asked, tugging at his hair angrily. "I mean, I can't even find a way to get them to talk to each other alone! If only I could just lock those two up in a room for just one minute..." 

 

Sooil shrugged as he leaned over the counter. "Then why don't you do just that?" 

  

"What? Lock them in a room?" 

   

"Why not?" 

  

Gyujin opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Why doesn't he do that? Put Jinwook and Wooseok in a room and force them to admit feelings for each other! It's such a simple plan that it just might work! 

 

Gyujin took out his phone from his pocket and opened up his notes application. 

 

_Operation: WooWook is in full swing!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I cannot apologize enough!! Life got kind of hectic the past few months unfortunately, and made finding time to write really hard (ಥ﹏ಥ) I'm happy to say that I am done with the hectic stuff for now which is good because I really missed this story! Again, I'm really sorry for taking so long. To make up for it I'm going to post the next chapter either tomorrow or Saturday, so please keep an eye out for that! Thank you guys for sticking with me, you guys are truly the greatest <3  
> \\(˚▽˚)/


	6. WooWook Part 2

Gyujin was standing outside of the kitchen where Jinwook and Minsoo were currently cooking tonight's dinner; rice, ramen, and japchae. He slowly took a deep breath before dawning a serious guise. 

 

_"It's go time."_

 

\--- 

  

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!" Gyujin yelled as he ran into the kitchen, crashing straight into the leader's chest.  

 

"What's the matter, Gyujin-ah?" Jinwook asked in a calm voice, as he patted the youngers shoulders. Truth be told his dongsaengs tended to over react when it came to most things,  but nevertheless he wanted to hear what it was Gyujin had to say. 

 

"I think there's something wrong with Woo." 

 

Jinwook's face immediately fell and he tensed visibly. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a serious tone. He wants to think that he would have this reaction if it was any of the members, but he knows that's not true. This is Wooseok. The one person that can make his heart beat and stop beating all with a flash of a smile.  

 

"I don't know, we were together and then he suddenly passed out. I don't know what's wrong!"  

 

Jinwook grabbed Gyujin by the shoulders. "Where is he!?" the older demanded, shaking the younger boy roughly.  

 

"H-He's in his room!"  

 

Minsoo set a supportive hand on the leaders shoulder. "Go," he assured, "I'll watch the food." 

  

 The leader nodded before sprinting as fast as he could to Wooseok's room. He didn't even bother knocking as he ran to the side of the bed, and shook the redhead. "Wooseok, wake up!" he demanded, shaking the poor boy over and over. 

  

Wooseok slowly opened his eyes and let out a long groan. "What do you want, hyung?" the boy yawned as he sat up from the bed. 

 

"Wait, were you sleeping??"  

 

"I _was_ ," Wooseok replied. 

 

"But Gyujin said--" Jinwook turned his head to the door just as it was closed. The leader lept up from the bed and made his way to the door. "What? What is this?" he asked as he jiggled the handled, but to no avail. "Gyujin-ah, open the door," he demanded, as he tried to pry the door open. 

 

"No can do, hyung," Sooil responded in his place. "Not until you two work out your love problems."  

 

"Sooil, what?" the leader replied. "What are you talking about?" 

 

"We're only doing this to help, hyung," came another voice.  

 

"Minsoo?"  

 

"You got this, hyung!" rang Gyujin's voice from the other side of the door. "Just tell him how you feel!"  

 

"Hyung?" Jinwook turned to look back at the boy on the bed who was now staring at him questioningly.  "What are they talking about?" 

 

"You can do it, hyung!" Dongyeol exclaimed. "WooHoo fighting!"  

   

\---  

   

"Move over," Gyujin whined, "you're stepping on my hand!"  

 

"Not my fault Sooil has such a big head!" Minsoo groaned as he tried to push Sooil out of the way. 

  

"Yah!" Sooil reprimanded in a hushed tone. "I think I can hear something." 

 

"What? I don't hear anything," Dongyeol replied, pushing his ear farther to the door. 

 

The three paused as the talking on the other side of the door seemingly stopped for the moment. "Should we look inside?" Minsoo asked, looking at Sooil. The co-leader nodded before slowly opening the door, and peaking his head inside. Before anyone could ask what it is he saw, however, the older boy had already slammed the door shut and blocked the entrance with his body. 

 

"What did you see?" Gyujin asked. 

 

"Uh, I think our plan worked..." Sooil said, blush visible on his cheeks. From the other side of the door a high pitched moan sound could be heard followed by broken cries of Wooseok's name repeatedly. 

 

"Whelp, our work here is done," Gyujin said as he stood up from the floor, and walked back down the hall. The three remaining boys coughed awkwardly before too standing from the floor, and making their way away from the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one week?!?! That's a first! And probably a last too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ #sorrynotsorry  
> I'll try to get more updates out as soon as possible tho, so please bare with me for a while :)  
> But what do you think? Are you happy WooHoo's together? Maybe you know who Gyujin should set up next?  
> Thank you guys so much for reading this story. It has been a blast to write, and I can't wait to do more with it!  
> \\(˚▽˚)/


	7. Wanna Play A Game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up; lot's of dialogue, not a lot of plot.

"So, you're telling me that somehow you were able to get both Sooil and Minsoo AND Wooseok and Jinwook together?" Sungjun asked incredulously. 

 

"Yup," the younger replied, making a pop sound on the letter 'p' as he spoke. In all honesty, Gyujin didn't really think he had much to do with setting the couples up. The couples knew deep down that they were perfect each other, he just helped by giving them a push in the right direction. 

 

"So you're like two for two now?" 

 

The younger boy just shrugged in response. 

 

The members had all gathered in one of the practice rooms as they went about doing their own practices for the day. Sungjun and Gyujin were seated on a bench near the door as they relaxed from a strenuous dance practice with Changhyun, who was now nowhere to be seen. Minsoo and Sooil were cuddled on the floor in a pile of disgustingness and love. And then, off in the far corner of the room, sat Dongyeol, Hwanhee, Yein, Wooshin, and Jinwook, as the five did some singing warm-ups together.  

 

Gyujin watched the five as they harmonized perfectly together. He didn't know whether it was their actual voices that meshed well with each other, or if it was just the fact that they all had such a powerful bond now. Either way, the "Do Re Mi"'s and "mother made me mash my m&m's" that the five were singing sounded incredible. 

 

From Gyujin's position he was able to easily observe the 5 individuals. He watched as Jinwook and Wooshin practiced just as they always did, their relationship seemingly unchanged to an untrained eye, but Gyujin knew better than that. He saw the subtle glances Jinwook would shoot in Wooshin's direction, or the way Wooshin would bite his lip whenever Jinwook would sing. He even noticed the numerous amount of "accidental" touches from anywhere between shoulder's bumping, to inconspicuous pinky holding, to the ever-so-subtle crotch rub. _"_ _I swear, all of the hyungs need to get their libido in check._ _"_  

 

Gyujin also took note of his dongsaengs Hwanhee and Dongyeol. The ever-loving maknae was a joy as always, somehow giving off an endless supply of energy to his tired hyungs. Dongyeol was always the mood maker of the room. He could make anyone fall in love with him. Or, everyone except for Hwanhee that is, as the other boy had his eyes set on someone else.  

 

_"_ _P_ _oor kid's so obvious,"_ Gyujin thought as he watched Hwanhee stare unblinking at Yein hyung. It's not like he could blame the kid; Yein is a work of art. He has the face of a child, the voice of an angel, and a smile that belonged in every magazine. He could understand the appeal, though it was never his forté. 

 

"So tell me cupid," Sungjun spoke, as he playfully elbowed Gyujin in the side. "You planning on shooting your arrows into those two?" 

 

Gyujin looked at Sungjun with disgust written all over his face. "What? Yein and Hwanhee? Hell no. Yein's our mom. That's some Oedipus shit." 

 

Sungjun laughed. "Well you already set father Jinwook up with Wooseok, and mom needs some lovin' too, no?" 

 

"What? You like Yein hyung too? Not that I can't see the appeal but I didn't think he was your type--" 

 

"Yah!" the older yelled, pushing Gyujin on the arm slightly. "Not from me, idiot." 

  

"Easy, that's my good arm!" Gyujin joked as he rubbed his arm exaggeratedly. 

 

Sungjun rolled his eyes. "So what's your plan then?" 

 

Gyujin nodded his head in the direction of the door just as Changhyun re-entered the room. 

 

"Okay? So I see Changhyun. What does that have to do with anything?" Sungjun asked, still at a loss of what his plan was. 

 

Gyujin couldn't help but shake his head at his friend. 

 

"Hey, guys, Changhyun said, walking over to the two males still sitting on the bench, who returned his greeting with a head nod. "Sungjun, you ready to practice?" Changhyun asked. 

 

"Yeah, let's go," Sungjun said, standing up from the bench. "Later, Gyujinnie." 

 

"Bye, hyung," Gyujin replied as he waved. The boy sat alone just observing the other members around the room when a familiar voice chimed beside him. 

 

"Hey hyung!" Dongyeol yelled into Gyujin's ear, causing the older boy to jump. 

 

"Jesus, Dongyeol!" Gyujin exclaimed, grabbing his chest to ease is racing heartbeat. "You trying to give me a heart attack?!" 

 

Dongyeol shrugged as he took a seat beside the older boy. "It's nothing that fried chicken you always eat isn't going to do." 

 

Gyujin turned his head to glare at the younger boy for a moment, muttering out a "Rude," before looking back around the room. He noticed that Minsoo and Sooil were also no longer anywhere in the room, probably wanting to get a little alone time without being disturbed by (or disturbing) the other members.  

 

"What are you doing?" Dongyeol asked, shuffling closer to the older boy. 

 

"Observing," Gyujin replied callously. 

 

"What are you observing?" 

 

Gyujin nodded his head in the general direction of the singing group that now consisted of only Yein and Hwanhee. "It seems our Hwanhee has a crush on Yein hyung," Gyujin informed the younger boy. 

 

"H--he does?" Dongyeol asked dejectedly. 

 

"I know right," Gyujin replied, clueless to the boys upsetness. "It's nasty. Like Oedipus and Jocasta all over again--" 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"--although hopefully this doesn't end with Hwanhee stabbing his eyes out with a brooch." 

 

"Wh-what?!" 

 

Gyujin shook his head as he tisked loudly. "Kids these days. You guys really need to read more." 

 

The two sat there quietly for a moment when Gyujin realized something. "Wait!" He exclaimed grabbing the younger boy by the shoulders and looking him in the eye. "You like Hwanhee, right?!" Gyujin was aware his voice was perhaps a bit too loud, but no one seemed to be paying him any mind anyways. 

 

"What?" Dongyeol asked. "Of course I like Hwanhee what ki--" 

 

"No, no," Gyujin interrupted, shaking the boy back and forth as he spoke. "Like as in you wanna jump on his pocket rocket and ride it like a pogo stick." 

 

"I -- what?" 

 

"You're right, Hwanhee's more a bottom then a top anyways." 

 

"Hyung, I don't know what you're saying." 

 

"Forget that. The point is you like Hwanhee right!?" 

 

Dongyeol blushed. "Yes, okay, I like Hwanhee. So? If he likes Yein hyung than it doesn't matter then." 

 

Gyujin shook the younger boy again by his shoulders. "No, no, no can't you see!?" he exclaimed, "That's the beauty of it. Because Yein likes Changhyun!" 

 

"He does?" 

 

"Yes! It's perfect. Now the question is, how do we get you two together?" Dongyeol attempted to interject something when Gyujin stopped him, exclaiming "I GOT IT!" 

 

"What?" 

 

"Do you still have all that pepero in your room?" 

 

"I -- yes? Wait, how'd you know I had pepero." 

  

"That's besides the point. Go grab a box and run back." 

 

Dongyeol looked at his hyung confused for a moment but nevertheless stood from the bench and exited the room. 

 

Now it was Gyujin's turn. The other boy stood from the bench, yelling out "Hey guys!" to gain the other members attentions.  As they all turned to look at him he smirked. "Wanna play a game?" 

 

"What game?" Hwanhee asked quietly.  

 

Suddenly the door opened, as Dongyeol re-entered the room, pepero box in hand. 

 

"How about the pepero game?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a lot happened in this chapter :( It was more just a set up for the chapters to come.  
> I promise the next few chapters will be way more exciting :D  
> Thank you guys for continuing to read and support this story, it means a lot, and I hope you're still enjoying it <3


	8. The Pepero Game

The pepero game is actually quite easy when you get right down to it. All it takes is two people, a box of pepero, and good chemistry. Each person holds one end of the pepero in their mouth, while one person slowly decreases the distance until their lips are nearly touching. Whichever duo has the shortest length leftover at the end is the winner. Sound simple enough, right?  

 

"Alright, what are the pairs?" Sungjun asked as he took a pepero out of the box Dongyeol was holding, and began munching on it. 

 

Gyujin rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "Hmm. How about, Hwanhee and Dongyeol, Changhyun and Yein, and me and you?" he asked. 

 

"I-I don't know," Yein stuttered, as his cheeks suddenly turned a deep shade of red.  

 

Gyujin couldn't have his plan be foiled because Yein was too embarrassed to nearly kiss his crush. "What if I buy the winner a meal?" he added. 

 

"Oh, you are going to regret that," Changhyun laughed, waving his partner over to him. "Come here, Ye!" Yein was still a blushing mess, but nevertheless stood from the ground, and walked over to where Changhyun was standing. 

 

"Dongyeollie," Gyujin said, clapping his hands once to get the younger's attention, as the younger boy lobbed over the box of pepero to him. 

 

"How are we gonna measure it?" Sungjun asked as he noticed the lack of a tape measure or ruler. 

 

"We'll just compare them in the end," Gyujin said, taking out one of the sticks. "Alright, so umma and appa are up first." 

 

"Appa?" Changhyun asked with a tilt of his head. Gyujin just shrugged and held out the pepero stick for either to take.  

 

Yein and Changhyun exchanged a silent "do you want to hold it or do you want me to hold it" look before Changhyun took the end of the stick, and put it in his mouth. Yein blushed for the nth time, but got into position anyways. 

 

"One. Two. Three. Go!" Gyujin counted down. On _G_ _o_ , Yein slowly began to inch closer to Changhyun as the other boys counted down from 10, all while trying not to laugh at the embarrassed expressions on the other boys's faces.  

 

Right as Yein was a few centimeters away, Changhyun turned away, leaving the leftover stick to fall. Yein quickly caught the fallen cookie stick before it dropped to the ground, and observed it in his hands. 

 

The look of pure disappointment on Changhyun's face was enough to nearly floor Hwanhee with laughter. 

 

"Alright, Cheech and Chong, your turn," Gyujin said, interrupting the other boys from their laughing session.  

 

Hwanhee walked over to Gyujin, took out a pepero stick from the box, and plopped it into Dongyeol's mouth. Without hesitation, he attached his mouth to the other end and began inching down the cookie. 

 

"Mmmng?" Dongyeol murmured through his closed lips, his eyes wide as Hwanhee inched his way down the cookie. While Hwanhee seemed eager eat the cookie, Dongyeol stood as stiff as a board with an almost pained expression on his face. 

 

Hwanhee continued inching closer and closer, his lips barely grazing the younger boys, until Gyujin called time. Hwanhee released his end, allowing the remaining pepero stick to fall gently into his hands before handing it over to Gyujin. 

 

"Lookie, hyung!" Hwanhee smiled proudly, waving the pepero stub in the air. Gyujin took the pepero from the younger and held it next to Yein's and Changhyun's. As he measured them against each other, the maknae's pepero was nearly half the size of the other boys, eliciting loud cheers from the maknaes, and a disappointed groan from Changhyun.  

 

"Alright, now your turn," Dongyeol said as he took the box from Gyujin and thrusted a single stick into his hands. Gyujin didn't notice the slight tinge of pink now covering Sungjun's cheeks as he put the tail end of the pepero into his own mouth. 

 

"One. Two. Three. GO!" Dongyeol yelled, and Sungjun began slowly approaching Gyujin. Gyujin wanted to laugh at how awkward his friend was being as he gradually came closer and closer to Gyujin's own face. It was too slow if Gyujin was being honest, because let's face it, he did _not_ want to buy those two youngsters a meal. He quickly tugged at Sungjun's coat, causing the older to fall forward and smack his lips with Gyujin's. 

 

As the two pulled away from each other, they took what was left of the pepero (which could hardly be considered pepero at this point since it was basically just crumbs), and he instantly shot his hands up in victory. He looked over to his partner and gave him a pat on the back as the older's face glowed crimson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows to all of you* I AM SO SORRY!!!! I didn't mean for this to happen. One moment, it was like two weeks since the last chapter, the next moment it's like 3 months later (da fuq?!?! where does time go!!!!!), u10t already had another comeback, and I'm sitting on unfinished/unedited chapters.  
> I tried to update regularly, I really did, and I deserve whatever pitchforks you want to throw at me because I leFT IT AT SUCH A CRUCIAL MOMENT WHY DID I DO THAT I AM SO SORRY. And then they ACTUALLY PLAYED THE PEPERO GAME AND IT WAS EXACTLY LIKE HOW I ENVISIONED IT! WEIJIN AND KUHNGYEOL OTPS FOR LIFE!!!!  
> I really want to blame it on kcon but like I could have (and should have) updated before that, so for that I'm also sorry (plus that was like a month ago and while my heart needed to recover after seeing Suga's beautiful face irl I still should have done something)  
> I'll admit for a time I fell out of love with up10tion, and lost motivation for this fic, but then my Gyujinnie reminded me why I loved these boys in the first place. And that is because they are so cringe worthy (seriously though, sometimes I have to pause in the middle of a video because I just can't handle the secondhand embarrassment).  
> I won't make anymore promises about when this will be updated or anything because clearly those never work out :/ but I haven't given up on it. I will finish if it is the last thing I do!!!  
> \\(˚▽˚)/


	9. Not According to Plan

After Gyujin and Sungjun's victory (much to the bemuse of the maknae's), the 6 members went off to continue whatever they were doing before the game. Hwanhee went back to following Yein like a lost puppy. Gyujin and Dongyeol sat on a bench to eat some more pepero, and observe the other members. Sungjun and Changhyun decided to perch themselves on the floor to talk about practicing but not actually practice because they weren't really in the mood.   

After a few minutes, things between Sungjun and Changhyun got quiet. One can only sarcastically say "this is a great practice session," so many time before the joke dies out. As the two sat their awkwardly, deciding if they should actually practice or continue pretending to practice, Sungjun finally spoke up. 

"So, Yein..." 

"What about him?" Changhyun asked curiously. 

Sungjun elbowed him in the side playfully. "You two were pretty good at that pepero game." 

The other rolled his eyes. "It was only because free food was involved." 

"I don't know… you two seemed pretty good together." 

Changhyun bit his lip and looked away flustered. "Well, the truth is… I kind of like somebody else…" he trailed. 

"Oh? Who?" Sungjun asked as he inched closer to the older. Changhyun's blush deepened, and the realization hit Sungjun. " _OH!_ Oh, uhhm, look, Changgie -- I, I'm flattered but... I kind of like someone else. 

"Oh…" 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, don't be. The heart wants what the heart wants." Changhyun smiles, "does Gyujin-ah know?" 

Sungjun sadly shook his head. 

Changhyun glanced over to where Gyujin was sitting, and dropped his jaw in shock. As Sungjun followed his gaze, his face also deflated.  

"Junnie?"  

Sungjun didn't respond, and just stood up as he ran out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. 

  

\--- 

  

"This is good pepero," Gyujin said as he chomped on another piece of the chocolatey cookie stick goodness. The younger nodded along slowly, but wasn't really paying attention to the older's words as he ate his own pepero. 

"You okay?" the older asked. The younger merely nodded again robotically.  

Gyujin frowned as he looked at the younger who finished his pepero and yet made no attempt to get another one. With a sigh, he scooped his arms under the younger and pulled him into his lap.  

Dongyeol buried his head into the older's neck and let the first few tears fall down his cheeks. As he continued to cry, Gyujin rubbed his back as he held him to his chest. "shh, it's alright." He cooed. "he'll come around." 

Dongyeol sniffled slightly as he continued holding onto the older. "Hyung, I might as well face it. He will never like me." 

"That's not true," Gyujin assured. "You just have to be patient." 

Dongyeol nodded his head as he buried his head deeper into Gyujin's neck. The older always knew how to take care of him. Always knew how to make him feel better. It was one of his favorite things about Gyujin. Even though he was only a year older, he was so mature. Dongyeol hadn't realized it before now, but he admired Gyujin. Maybe... maybe it could be more than admiration? Gyujin was hugging him and rubbing his back and cooing all these nice things in his ear and... and... he liked it. He liked the attention. He liked how nice it was. He thinks he might be able to like Gyujin. Thinks that maybe Gyujin wouldn't be that bad. He pulled away a little and looked in his the older's eyes, as he smiled at him reassuringly. 

"Feeling better?" Gyujin asked. 

Dongyeol held onto Gyujin tighter. "Just hold me, hyung," he said. The older complied as he once again tightly around Dongyeol's waist. The sound of the door being torn open reverberated off the walls and Gyujin glanced over just in time to see Sungjun running out of the room before the door slammed shut behind him. He wonders if the older just really had to pee or something when he feels hot breath ghost over his neck. 

"You're tickling me, kid," he laughs, but the younger doesn't stop. 

"Your thighs are so sturdy, hyung," the younger said, his lips continuing to ghost over Gyujin's neck sending shivers down the older's spine. "And you're so muscular," the maknae whispered as he dragged a hand down his arms. 

Gyujin laughed as he patted the younger's head." Alright kid, I think you need a nap or something." 

"Sleep with me, hyung?" Dongyeol asked as he mouthed little kisses along Gyujin's neck. Gyujin stood up quick as a whip, dropping the maknae to the floor with a thud.  

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" the older said, trying to back up but accidentally tripping over the bench and falling on the floor. He struggled to his feet, as every pair of eyes in the room now watched him. 

"What's wrong, hyung?" The maknae asked as he made grabby hands for Gyujin.  

"I-I gotta go," the older said before running out of the room. 


	10. Back to the Drawing Board

_"Think,_ _Gyujin_ _. THINK!_ _"_ Gyujin said to himself as he paced back in forth in the hallway as he tried to process what-in-the-hell just happened. One moment, he was taking care of a pouty Dongyeol, and then the next moment he had the fuCKING FETUS'S LIPS ON HIS NECK

_"Come on, there needs to be some way to fix this situation."_

"You alright there, Gyujinnie?" a voice asked from behind. Gyujin turned his head to the voice and sighed.

"Hyung, I think I fucked up," Gyujin groaned as he threw himself over into Minsoo's chest.

The older laughed as he patted Gyujin's back. "Alright, tell hyung what's wrong?" 

"I think I did a bad thing," Gyujin said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "So, you know how I set up you and Sooil, and Jinwook and Wooseok? Welllllll I tried to set Hwanhee and Dongyeol up, and Yein and Changhyun, but it didn't work. Hwanhee still likes Yein, Yein likes Changhyun, but Changhyun likes Sungjun. And I think Dongyeol likes me now, and hyung what do I do?!"

Minsoo laughed as he continued to comfort the younger. "Oh, Gyujin-ah. This is what you get for meddling in people's love lives."

"But it worked for you and Sooil-hyung! And for Jinhoo and Wooseok!" 

"Yes, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be for the others?"

Gyujin scoffed. "Are you kidding? Have you  _seen_ Hwanhee and Dongyeollie? They are perfect for each other. Tweedledee and tweedledum forever. And Yein-hyung is madly in love with Changhyun-hyung. Which is good because umma needs appa Changhyun, but appa has his eyes on Sungjun." 

Minsoo smiled. "Be patient. Everything will work itself out." 

"But what if it doesn't? What if they never find out how perfect they are each other?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be."

Gyujin nodded his head. Minsoo did have a point, no amount of playing cupid could get two people with no feelings for each other together. However, Gyujin would be damned if he was gonna quit now.

"I'm not giving up, yet," Gyujin said as he pulled away from the older. "I just need to think of another plan."

"That's the Gyujinnie I know," Minsoo smiled as he pinched his cheeks. Gyujin glared at the older, when suddenly an invisible lightbulb flashed above his head.

"Hyung, I got it! But I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

**Operation: BitYoul and** **TweedleDorks** **is officially back in motion**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i'm back from the dead... again...  
> sorry for the short chapter i will make up for it next time


	11. Red Ribbon

After the inspirational talk he had with Minsoo, Gyujin thanked his hyung before going off in search of Sungjun. If his plan was to succeed, he was going to need all the help he could get. After sufficiently checking every bathroom in the building, as well as a few of the rooms he knew Sungjun frequented often, Gyujin still couldn't find Sungjun anywhere.  _Where is he?_ the thick-browed boy wondered as he rubbed the back of his head. Just as he was about to throw in the towel and find Sooil instead, he heard the sound of some western rap song blaring over the speakers in a nearby practice rooms. Peering in through the glass door, he caught sight of his pillar of a friend as he ecstatically jumped around, rapping along with the song. 

"There you are, hyung!" Gyujin exclaimed as he burst through the doorway, causing Sungjun to jump. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sungjun had gone to one of the less frequented practice rooms in order to take his mind off of what he had witnessed, but it seemed fate had other plans. As Sungjun walked over to pause the song, Gyujin continued; "Alright so I have a plan on how we can get Hwanhee and Dongyeol together this time." 

"Wait, Hwanhee and Dongyeol?" Sungjun asked as he made his way back over to his friend. 

"Have you not been paying attention? What do you think I've been trying to do all day?!" 

Sungjun paused for a second as he thought. "So, wait... you mean there's nothing..." 

The younger furrowed his browed questioningly as he gestured for Sungjun to finish his sentence. "There's nothing...?" 

"Like, there's nothing... like with you and..."  

Gyujin continued to stare at Sungjun with a confused expression. "What are you talking about, huyng?" 

Sungjun felt a weight fall from his shoulders as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Never mind. What was it you needed from me, then?" 

"Alright so here's what we're going to do..." 

 

\--- 

 

Back at the dorm, Jinhoo was walking into the kitchen after a late-night run to grab himself a drink from the fridge, when he noticed two of his dongsaengs waiting eagerly behind the doorway as they stared into the living-room. From behind he couldn't see the expression on their face, though the two seemed to be preoccupied as they didn't notice the presence of the older.  

"What are you guys doing?" Jinhoo asked, causing both boys to jump. Gyujin clutched one hand to his chest and braced his other against the wall as he turned to face the leader. 

"Aish, hyung," Gyujin groaned as he tried to quell his racing heartbeat. "Don't sneak up on me like that." 

Jinhoo laughed. "Sorry, Gyujin-ah," he said as tousled the younger's hair. "So, who we pranking?" he asked as he too hid behind the doorway and stared in the living-room.  

Gyujin rolled his eyes. "We're not pranking anyone." 

"Shh!" Minsoo scolded to the both of them. "You're going to get us caught." 

"Caught by who?" Jinhoo wondered aloud. 

Minsoo pointed at the hallway where a certain maknae was walking in, followed closely behind by Sungjun. The older of the two was going on about a level in a video game he was having trouble beating, and needed the maknae's help with. 

"And I kept throwing my boomerang at them, but-- oh? What's this?" Sungjun said as he pointed to a small stuffed toy of a dog sitting on the coffee table. "That's strange, this wasn't here when I left? I wonder where it came from?" 

Gyujin inwardly cringed at his hyung's poor attempt at acting. 

Dongyeol too looked over at the stuffed dog, before glancing at the TV. "Hyung the TV's not even on? I thought you were playing a game?" 

"I was. Someone must have turned off the TV, but no matter I'll just do it later. Anyways, back to this stuffed dog." 

"Eh, some fan probably sent it in," Dongyeol said as he walked over to the PS4 and turned it on. "Hyung, the consoles not even warm, how long did you say you were stuck on this level again?" 

"Oh you know..." Sungjun trailed off as he mumbled some number that could have been 20 minutes or 20 seconds. "Look, there's a little note on the dog's paw." 

Sure enough, tied to the dog's paw with a red ribbon was a little paper note. Dongyeol watched as Sungjun carefully untied the ribbon, and began to unroll the little piece of paper. " _To,_ _Dongyeollie_ _,"_ he read, _"Please don't look so sad anymore. It's not a good look on you_ _."_  

Puzzled, Dongyeol took the note from Sungjun's hands and read it to himself a few times. 

"Waaah, it seems you have a little crush there, Dongyeollie," Sungjun said as he elbowed Dongyeol in the shoulder. Suddenly Dongyeol's expression changed from confused to ecstatic as he clutched the note to his chest. "Any idea who it's from?" 

Dongyeol nodded his head. "This is Gyujin's handwriting, I would know it anywhere," he said as he picked up the dog on the table and squeezed it tightly. 

"A-are you sure?" Sungjun asked. "I mean I thought that would be something Hwanhee would say?" 

"Nope, this is Gyujin's doing I know it," Dongyeol said as he smiled and carried the dog off to his bedroom. Sungjun glanced over to the kitchen and frowned as Gyujin buried his face in his hands and sighed. 

 

\--- 

 

"Whelp, so much for that plan," Gyujin said glumly as he took a seat at the kitchen island. "I don't get it. How could he have figured out it was me?" 

"Gyujin-ah, your handwriting is messy as shit it's pretty easy to tell you wrote it," Jinhoo laughed as he ruffled Gyujin's hair once again. The younger pushed the older's hand away before crossing his arms over his chest. 

"No one asked you." 

Sungjun smiled as he sat beside Gyujin and rubbed his back tenderly for a moment. "Maybe we've been going about this all wrong." 

Gyujin furrowed his brow as he looked at the older. "How so?" 

"Well, instead of getting Dongyeol and Hwanhee together, maybe we should try getting Changhyun and Yein together first?" 

"Of course! Hyung, you're a genius!" Gyujin exclaimed. He grabbed the older by the sides of his head and planted a kiss onto his forehead before standing up from the chair.   

"Does anyone know where Changhyun keeps his car keys?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Gyujin needs the car keys???  
> Where did I disappear to again???  
> Will I ever finish this story???
> 
> These questions and many more to be answered in the next installment of ACCIDENTAL MATCHMAKER
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. ANYONE ELSE GOING TO THE SEATTLE UP10TION CONCERT THIS SUMMER?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have to offer <3  
> This was really fun to write and I hope to continue it soon  
> \\(˚▽˚)/


End file.
